


Morning People

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Dates, Human AU, M/M, some anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Based on this post: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/177803634741/writing-prompt-591Virgil’s supposed to be going on his first date in... a while, but he’s feeling anxious about it.





	Morning People

“I don’t wanna do it. I changed my mind, I  _can’t_  do it.” 

Virgil stood in front of his full length mirror in his third outfit of the evening, trying to plan for the date he had in the morning. As the day grew closer Virgil had grown more and more nervous; what if he didn’t like him? What if he thought Virgil was too weird? Or depressing? Or...Something. Too something. It was as vague as it got but it perfectly summed up his worries. There was so much wrong with him and so many ways this could go wrong because of it and he wasn’t ready for that. It’d already been so long...

Roman, his roommate and best friend, put his fists on his hips and sighed exasperatedly. “You’ve said you wanted to go on this date for  _weeks_  now, don’t be a baby!” It was true. He’d seen Patton in his English class, and he swore he was in love. Weeks of talking about him to Roman, and Roman’s complete surprise and disapproval when Virgil admitted to not actually having  _talked_ to Patton. At all. A week and a half of both himself and Roman trying to talk him into talking to Patton. A radiant smile and three-hour conversation later and Virgil blurts the words “Doyouwannamaybegoonadatesometime?”

Patton had taken a moment to understand what Virgil meant before smiling brightly and nodding, and after a little discussion - “Do you wanna see that new movie?” “Oh, sure! What time?” “What works for you?” “Well, I’m a total morning person.” “....Me too.” “Great!! How’s 8:30?” “Perfect.” - their date was set and Patton had to run off to his ECE class. Virgil had no idea why he lied about being a morning person. Patton was going to find out the truth anyways tomorrow. Virgil groans and drags his hand down his face.

“It’s a _morning_ date! Who the hell wants to spend time with someone before 9 AM? I’m not even a person until at least 10:30!” 

“You’re right. You’re not a person, you’re a Disaster Gay(tm).” 

Virgil blinks, dropping his hand and looking at Roman. “Did you... Did you just  _say_ tm?” Roman grins and nods. “And you can’t stop me! But really, Elvis Depressedly, it’ll be fine. He’ll bump hands with you while you’re both reaching for the popcorn and fall in love and the two of you will be disgustingly cute forever.” Virgil looks over his reflection again, frowning and prodding at the bags under his eyes. He looked like a raccoon. “I don’t know...” Roman looks at Virgil’s reflection with a thoughtful frown before disappearing down the hall, coming back into Virgil’s room a moment later with a small makeup bag. Virgil takes one look and throws his hands up, taking a step back. 

“No. Hell no. I’m not becoming one of your glorified theater experiments.” 

Roman rolls his eyes, sitting on Virgil’s bed and patting the spot next to him. “Relax, I just want to try something. If you don’t like it, you can wash it off. Well. You should wash it off before sleeping anyways, but I digress.” Virgil purses his lips and sits hesitantly, hands in his lap. Roman shifts through the little makeup bag, moving things around before pulling out a small container and a brush. “Didn’t you say the first time Patton saw you, he thought you were wearing ‘nifty eye makeup’?” Virgil grins at the memory and nods as Roman puts some of the powder on his brush, using one hand to hold Virgil’s chin gently before starting to apply it. 

“Yeah, I guess... You think he won’t know the difference? He’s really smart.”

Roman rolls his eyes (again), getting more powder on the brush before moving to the next eye. “Honey, as cute as your rose goggles are, Patton seems like a bit of a ditz.” 

Virgil blows a puff of air. Roman had a point... Patton was smart, Virgil had no doubt about that, but.. One time he had tripped walking to the front of the room, turned to his fellow classmates and said with a grin, “I guess I’m falling for you guys!”

Virgil refused to admit he  ~~almost~~ laughed, but Patton definitely saw it. 

Virgil comes out of his reverie when Roman pulls away, and he stands up, heading back to his mirror and looking at his face. He turned his head left, then right, and grinned at his reflection. He looked awesome. He schooled his expression and turned to Roman. “I guess this is okay.” Roman straightens up, smiling and giving a flourish as he stands. “Of course it is!  _I_ did it, after all!” Now it was Virgil’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah yeah, drama turd, go away so I can go to bed.” 

“So are you going on that date?”

“....Yeah.”

Roman cheered loudly before heading to bed, reminding Virgil to wash the makeup off before going to bed himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bonus: 

Virgil crossed the parking lot, looking up at the building nervously. Curse Roman for talking him into this. It was going to be a disaster. Patton was going to think he was so annoying, god, and he looked so  _stupid_. The only thing keeping him from running inside to the bathroom and scrubbing off the eyeshadow (that Roman had reapplied) was that the bags under his eyes were equally as bad to look at. He picked at the cuff of his jacket sleeve, looking around. Patton had texted him and told him that he was already there, but he didn’t see him...

Suddenly, someone jumps on his back, laughing cheerfully and wrapping their arms around Virgil’s neck. Virgil instinctively reached back to support the person and make sure they weren’t going to fall, looking over his shoulder to see-  _oh god._

“Hi Patton.” Virgil breathed. 

“Hi Virge! Nifty eye makeup! You’re getting better at it!”

**Author's Note:**

> ECE stands for Early Childhood Education
> 
> I totally think Pat would be a teacher, so that’s his major
> 
> Virgil’s is creative writing
> 
> Roman’s is theater, of course


End file.
